The Grand Commander
I...Am almost a perfect being, it is only a matter of time, I will be strong enough to raze all of Fanfiction world -The Grand Commander Story Appearance The Grand Commander has two forms, one is his armor form; which he is in when in Public, and his unarmored true form when he is in private. Armor Form his appearance resembles a Spartan (Metroid/Red Vs.Blue), but a pitch black with blood stains lining on the armor, wires jutting from his back and legs and arms, his gloves actually claws that rips through anything. True Form His appearance is of a tall black African american male (about as tall as Arlong) with a similar build and muscle mass, however after doing countless experiments on himself, he is less than human. He is Covered in black stitch-marks like Kakazu, minus the masks on his back, long black-metalish dreadlocks that obscure his face in the shadows, only when pushed back, shows his left eye closed hiding a mutated Rinnegan-Sharingan-Byakugan (he can still use it even through his closed eye and dreadlocks), his right, slanted and yellow like a cat, he also possesses a long whip like tail belonging to a Predator that is dipped in a poison that can turn its victims organs to mush (a poison of his own creation that few survived, with the only survivors being Illu, Bella, Grim and DB), Hand palms like Deidara, only mutated to absorb human blood as well as energy (along with creating a variety of clay bombs with different effects inside), poking out of his skin are a few wires, mostly on his back and left arm looking as if its pumping something through them. His usual outfit is a pair of Blue pants, Black metal boots (from his armor) and still maintains on his right arm one of his clawed gauntlets. A army vest with a multitude of pockets holding grenades, blood filled syringes and clay, there are also seals on it that allows him to hold other weapons like lasers (From the Laxius force world), guns, bullets, medicine, sealing scrolls that are filled with his lab equipment (that he gives out to his subordinates as they go to a new base). On his back is a rifle that he modified himself that can fire a myriad of chemicals and bullets. Personality Cold, uncaring for anyone but himself, he holds no regard for human life and even doesn't mind to kick the human servants he had kidnapped from different worlds (primary female, which he views as weak and pathetic and only useful for servitude, 'jumping' and to be used in experimentation), although calm, he is prone to get impatient if things don't happen quickly enough to his liking, and lashes out when he loses his temper. But despite that, he is a very powerful man with a sharp intellect and keen strategist. Pre-Cannon Cannon Weapons/Items Fiction Powers Original powers Relationships Music Themes Quotes Soon, the hybrid with almost god-like power and the boy with the wings of creation will soon be mine.-The Grand Commander, plotting to get both Shadow and the Wings of Creation and Bella. Pathetic female wench.-The Grand Commander to a female servant I will not stand for failure Trivia Category:The Dark Researchers Category:Male Category:The Dark Researchers Category:Male